The present application relates to a power tool. In particular, the present application relates to a reciprocating saw. Reciprocating saws are used to cut a variety of objects made from a variety of materials, such as metal pipes, wood and dry wall. A cordless, compact reciprocating saw allows for cutting operations in tight spaces or awkward angles for plumbing, electrical, remodeling and HVAC applications.